The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Firefly’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled breeding program to produce hardy compact Coreopsis. The new cultivar originated from planned cross of two proprietary unnamed Coreopsis verticillata hybrid seedlings. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial to be grown for landscape and container use in a sunny site.
Compared to the parent seedlings the new variety is much shorter with larger flowers and a more upright habit.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Bengal Tiger’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,345, the new cultivar is much more compact, with smaller flowers that have darker yellow color and a smaller more concentrated red center.